wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Asinican Republic
Introduction Trupalumpus is a large sprawling nation located on Wintermoor. It controls a large portion of south-western Aelari, dominating the economy in the region. The capital and largest city, Reagan, sits at the southernmost point in which Irabia can be seen, albeit very dimly. Because of the lack of light in this region, city lights are powered at all times and have never shut off with the exception of the rare power outage. Having a majority capitalist population, the region is controlled primarily by corporations who cooperate heavily with the government, providing control over many needed services, including prison control. History When the fall of Earth occurred, a large portion of civilians in untouched Texas quickly moved into the Dallas area to hopefully inhabit the recently constructed “Texan Ark”. About 30,000 Americans were on board the Texan Ark at the time of liftoff, and the Ark headed straight into the unknown. After nearly a century of travel, and three generations of the population, the TA arrived on what is now Wintermoor. The Ark landed where the city of Reagan currently sits, and large monument was constructed to commemorate those who first inhabited the world. Unbeknownst to the original settlers, other refugees from Earth had recently inhabited the planet only months before their arrival. The settlers had many disputes while setting up civilization, but all groups of settlers knew that in order to survive and thrive in the hellish environment, everyone had to work together. After taking inspiration from other nations, the ancestors of Trumpalumpus constructed a large complex of domes and massive structures where every aspect of civilization could take place. Indoor farming, residency, and social areas would all be within the boundaries of this structure. Within a few months, the Texan Ark was re purposed into the first of many bio domes to be constructed by Trumpalumpus. This complex was named “Reagan” after the US president whom many of the citizens idolized. After over 100 years, the population of the newly formed Trumpalumpus grew to be in the millions after a massive surge in birthrates, and many new cities popped up all over the region, such as New Dallas, Wilmar, and Washington. The city of Reagan remained the most populated city under Trumpian control. Nations in the region began to work together and advance technology to get much needed materials, and by 2140, had accomplished constructing the first Space Elevator ever built by Humanity. Constructed in Reagan, it served as the main passageway between Wintermoor and Outer Space. More were constructed soon after in other capital cities on the planet, but the elevator in Reagan remained the most important and heavily used. Present Trumpalumpus remains the world’s main military force whenever a foreign aggressor attempts to cause problems. Along with Imeren, Trumpalumpus is engaging in an effort to provide a habitable environment in orbit of Irabia. The current model is a series of rings over 320 kilometers in diameter. The rings will each be only 15 kilometers wide and 3/4 kilometer thick The first model, Ringworld 00, is already under construction. The surface of nearby world Karravesk has been mined substantially altering the surface of the world. After constructing the ring world, Trumpalumpus will begin the process of expanding beyond the Irabian-Solar system and heading towards other worlds. Currently, multiple designs have been released, each one with a theory on how to break light speed. The only model that has been tested proved to be unsuccessful, but it achieved very close speeds, only missing the goal by about 100 km/h. If the others prove unsuccessful, this model will be used. The Trumpalumpian government can be seen cooperating with Alan Nui and Imeren frequently in research, however Trumpalumpus will use the discoveries and find ways to weaponize them or just in general make absurdly breathtaking structures. The City of Reagan sits where the Texan Ark landed over 250 years prior, but the city has long overwhelmed the region around it. Trumpalumpus is currently allied with Lancara, and frequently partakes in military exercises. Category:Trumpalumpus